


Yesterday

by tigriswolf



Series: poetry [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Cynicism, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isn’t it sad when movies are more real than real life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2006.

Turn your head and walk away,  
Fake yourself through another day,  
Eventually the pain will fade.

Go home and watch TV;  
I dare you to pull out a book and read,  
Don’t you know that’s what you need?

Escape, escape this dreary world!  
C’mon, I dare you—give it a whirl!  
And don’t worry—I’ll have a bucket when you hurl.

Brush the hair from your face,  
And as you eat, don’t forget to say grace.  
Darling, don’t fret—you’ll win the race.

Turn your head and walk away,  
Fake yourself through another day,  
Eventually the pain will fade.

Turn on the news and flip the channel,  
Fall in love with another lie—  
Escape, always escape your dreary life...

Isn’t it sad when movies are more real than real life?  
Isn’t it just tragic and ironically hysterical?  
Has delirium set in?

 _And all we do is act_  
_And all we do is fake_  
_And I can’t wait ‘til tomorrow when we all fade away_

_And all we do is laugh outside and weep beneath the surface_  
_And all we do is bemoan our lot while never doing a thing to fix it_  
_And I can’t wait ‘til yesterday and we’ve all faded away_

Turn on the TV and enter the fake world,  
Where there’s almost always a happy ending,  
And Dean Winchester is waiting for you.

 _It’ll all be fine in the morning_  
_Unless we’ve finally faded_  
_And then it just won’t matter anymore_


End file.
